


One Bed

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Anne share a hotel room. A request for an anon on tumblr.





	

“What do you mean, you have no rooms left?” Lisa would recognise Anne’s whiny voice anywhere. She always sounded like that when she didn’t get her own way. Not getting her way really brought out the whiny brat in her, it seemed.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but the last room was booked weeks ago. You should have booked in advance like everyone else,” said the lady at the front desk.

“I am an international dressage competitor, I should have priority over some, some disgusting punk!” Anne raged, glaring at the woman standing in the doorway.

“Hey, that’s not a very nice thing to say about your old friend,” said Lisa, walking out into the better light. Anne took a step back when she saw her, her cheeks turning pink as her eyes roved over her.

“Oh, Lisa, I didn’t know that was you,” said Anne. “If I’d known it was you, I would’ve been nicer. You have a room here, right?” Lisa chuckled.

“You can room with me if you want,” said Lisa. “Who would’ve thought we’d have shows in the same town?”

“Oh, thank you,” said Anne. “Can you help me carry my things upstairs?”

“There are elevators in here, you know,” said Lisa. “I’ll hold the doors open for you while you get your things.”

“Make me work, why don’t you?” Anne huffed.

“Anne, I’ve seen you lift things much heavier than a few bags,” said Lisa. 

“It’s called being nice, Lisa, you should try it sometime,” said Anne.

Anne’s complaining didn’t end when they got to the room. Not that Lisa paid any attention. She was more focused on how beautiful Anne had become since high school. She’d grown into quite the woman, with golden hair down to her waist and a golden colour to her skin. She was still slender, but Lisa caught a hint of muscles when Anne finally dumped her last bag onto the floor and pulled her sweater off.

“Oh, of course there’s only one bed, what, were you planning on seducing me?” asked Anne. Lisa had to stop herself from saying ‘yes’. Her mind was still set on the strip of skin she’d seen when Anne had pulled her sweater off.

“No, I was planning on having the room to myself,” said Lisa. “But you can sleep on the floor if you’re that offended by the idea of sleeping with me.”

“No, no, the bed is fine,” said Anne. “Please tell me you don’t snore, though.”

“Not any more than you do,” said Lisa. Anne blushed. Now, she was beginning to regret all those sleepovers.

“Well, good,” said Anne. “Now, I’ve had a long flight, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower and then have a nice, long sleep. Try not to disturb me with your awful music.”

“I’m not allowed to play in here anyway,” said Lisa. “I’ll get you a spare key while you’re in the shower.”

“Thank you,” said Anne. She got some clothes out of one of her bags, grabbed a towel from the cupboard, and disappeared into the bathroom. Lisa grabbed her room key and headed downstairs, her heart thumping. She tried not to think about Anne in the shower, naked, hot water streaming over her body with the muscles flexing beneath the skin…

Lisa didn’t know how she managed to ask for an extra key without her voice shaking, but she did have to wipe sweat off her palms before taking the extra key. She was going to do something stupid. Potentially very stupid. But she really didn’t care.

So, when Lisa opened the door and saw Anne standing in the middle of the room with only a towel wrapped around her, Lisa closed the door behind her and put the keys on the bedside table. Then, she took a step towards Anne and kissed her. 

Anne returned the kiss hungrily, biting at Lisa’s lips and immediately reaching for the fly of Lisa’s jeans.

“I’ll show you just how strong I can be,” said Anne, heat in her eyes and in her voice. Lisa moaned as Anne bit at her neck and shoved her hand down Lisa’s jeans, but then Anne withdrew her hand with a curse and backed Lisa towards the bed.

Anne tugged at Lisa’s clothes, and the fabric was quite nice despite the design. It would be a shame to ruin it, so she removed them with as much care as possible. Even if that was very difficult with her body screaming with need. Lisa also wore very nice underwear, a lacy black bra and silky panties. Anne had fun nipping at the panties with her teeth, then even more fun when she pulled them down and put her tongue to better use making Lisa moan.

“Take the towel off,” said Lisa. “You’re so fucking hot, and I want to see it.”

“Language,” said Anne, smacking Lisa’s thigh. Lisa let out a loud moan at that, and Anne’s eyes glittered with interest. She’d just been playing, but now… “Keep up that language, and I’ll keep spanking you.”

“You fucking wouldn’t,” said Lisa. Anne spanked her again, prompting another curse, which was rewarded with another spank. But Anne really wanted to taste more, so she stopped spanking after a while and instead returned her tongue to Lisa’s pussy, lapping up her juices and twirling her tongue around inside. Lisa moaned louder, writhing her hips, and Anne held them down so she could get her tongue in deeper. And so that Lisa’s writhing hips wouldn’t cause any damage.

“You’re very wet,” said Anne, replacing her tongue with her fingers so she could speak. “Were you thinking about me while you were gone? Just in the shower, the hot water streaming over my body, my hands trailing soapy bubbles everywhere…”

“Yes,” Lisa moaned as Anne dug her fingers in. “Yes, yes, fuck yes, I was thinking about your naked body the whole time.”

“Hmm. Too bad you weren’t in this room while you waited,” said Anne. “Me showering in the bathroom, you sitting out here masturbating. And maybe I had a little play in the shower too…”

“Did you?” asked Lisa. She liked the idea of that.

“Well, something had to wake me up and relax me,” said Anne, hooking her fingers and drawing another ‘fuck’ out of Lisa.

“Oh, fuck,” Lisa moaned. Anne began thrusting her fingers in and out.

“It was wonderful,” said Anne, feeling herself growing damp again. “Just me, backed up against the shower wall, with the hot water beating down on me and making my skin tingle. I was actually thinking about using your toothbrush.”

“Use it next time,” said Lisa.

“Why would I need that when I have you?” asked Anne. “Assuming that you’re a good lover.”

“Oh, I am,” said Lisa. “Make me come and I’ll show you.”

“Hmm, now I’m interested,” said Anne. She kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Lisa, hooking her fingers, and began rubbing Lisa’s clit with her other fingers. Lisa moaned louder, clutching the sheets beneath her as thrills of pleasure coursed through her. When she came, Anne grinned and tried to wriggle her fingers as much as she could with Lisa’s pussy clenching around them.

“Oh gods,” Lisa moaned, her back arching up off the bed. Anne lazily dragged her hands over Lisa’s sensitive skin, enjoying the feeling of Lisa’s body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her nipples were hard, and Anne enjoyed making Lisa squeal with delight by pinching and flicking them. But soon, she left Lisa alone and instead let the towel fall from her body. Lisa watched in amazement as that body was revealed to her in full.

“Enjoying the view?” asked Anne, trying not to look too smug.

“You look like the sun goddess you used to think you were,” said Lisa.

“Thank you,” said Anne. “I like to take care of my body.”

“It definitely shows,” said Lisa. “Now, let me ravish it.” Anne laid down on the bed, trying to find a seductive pose. By Lisa’s expression, it definitely worked.

Lisa got right to work, her hands and lips roaming that body that she’d fantasised about before. She just knew that this body would feature in many erotic dreams in the future- Anne’s tight body, her abs, her biceps, her perfect breasts…

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to lick me?” asked Anne. Lisa nipped at her bottom lip and cupped one perfect breast in her hand, giving it a squeeze. Anne moaned, and Lisa flicked the nipple with her thumb. Then, still holding the breast, Lisa drifted her other hand lower and started to play with Anne’s perfect pink pussy. Of course it was shaved, as were her legs, so Lisa fingered it for only a moment before taking her hand off Anne’s breast and moving her mouth to Anne’s pussy. By Anne’s moans, that was exactly what the blonde woman wanted.

“Ooh, you can be loud,” said Lisa as Anne moaned again.

“Shut up and put your fucking tongue in me,” said Anne, and moaned again as Lisa did just that. Lisa’s tongue teased around the outside of Anne’s pussy at first, dragging up and down her folds while barely grazing her clit, and Anne growled in frustration and wrapped her legs around Lisa’s head. Before Anne could force Lisa’s head in, though, Lisa finally dipped her tongue in and Anne cried out in pleasure. Lisa’s fingers dragged down Anne’s sides, enjoying the muscles beneath and Anne’s loud moans as her tongue swirled around inside her. Lisa flicked Anne’s walls with her tongue, and she felt Anne’s fingers in her short red hair pushing her in deeper. Lisa swirled her tongue again, thrusting it in deeper. She couldn’t hear what Anne was saying, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t ladylike language.

When Anne clenched around her tongue, Lisa felt relieved. She wasn’t exactly used to giving oral, and her tongue was getting tired. But now, Lisa could hear Anne’s moans.

“Oh, fuck yes, yes, yes, that’s so good!” Anne moaned. “Fuck.”

“Can you let me go now?” asked Lisa. Anne’s strength clearly wasn’t all in her upper body, Lisa couldn’t move Anne’s legs.

“Yeah,” said Anne, nodding, and moved her legs so that Lisa could be free. Anne panted, her chest heaving.

“You’re really strong,” said Lisa. She smirked. “And loud.”

“And you’re pretty good at oral,” said Anne. “I think I’ll be feeling that for a while.”

“How long are you staying here?” asked Lisa.

“About a week,” said Anne. “You?”

“Same,” said Lisa. “In the future, do you wanna have a hotel room together again?”

“Yes,” said Anne, grinning. “And whoever needs it first can book it first.”

“I like that idea,” said Lisa.


End file.
